A Silent Cry in the Night
by InuNaiomi
Summary: im really bad at summarys but, what i can say is: that this story is miroku kagome. there will be fluff, and i might end up making this r. everyone who likes a good horror romance story will like this, but it will take a while to get to the romance. Ja
1. Dreams of a sick reality

A silent cry in the night. Heard by no one let out by someone...  
  
She awoke shaking in fear as she new what was to come. She had came accustomed to her new life, new friends but, that still didn't change the fact that she had power. Great power, un- able to control them slowly they would emerge from her body, slowly creeping up on her, right when she felt safest.  
  
This time her dream showed her wearing a blood red, and black flower embroidered dress. It flowed behind her as her body was consumed in a blue, and purple light. The light was completely engulfing her mind, body, and soul. She watched the one person who has brought her so much pain, so many terrors that she had wished were just childhood nightmares.  
  
The stories her parents had told her werent just fables, myths, and tales. They were real. She had learned this the first night it happened, the night that her whole life changed.  
  
She had already realized was that what she was seeing wasn't just a dream no it was a premonition. It foretold what was to come.... All she saw was death. She knew there was a way to stop it, but she didn't know if she could do it she didn't know if she was strong enough. Sure she had willpower, and people around to help. So she knew that she wasn't fighting this battle alone. But, there was always those uncertainty's that nagged at her very soul...  
  
Until, it made her break. The things she had seen, it was unlike any other premonition she had ever had. It truly scared her. It chilled her bones, sent shivers up her spine, it made her terrified truly terrified at what was to come.  
  
Now, sitting there on her bed, if that was what you call it. It was more like a sleeping bag over a few pieces of straw that she had found but traveling like she had been doing for the last three years she didn't really have time to have anymore than that. She sat there looking around, her face curtained in her dark silky hair, looking around at her friends, with fear in her eyes. Until her eyes rested upon a figure that sat a few feet in front of her sitting next to the fire, gazing into it looking like he could see something.  
  
"You had a dream again didn't you?" asked the soft manly voice of the monk.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Said the meek quivery voice of the young woman.  
  
"You know that there is no way to truly tell if he future is set or not, in a premonition." Said the voice that reassured her that everything would turn out okay. Or so she hoped.  
  
"But, it seemed so real!" cried the young woman as she flung herself at his warm strong body.  
  
"Shh, shh Kagome it always does."  
  
'As her visions grow worse it kills her soul, a little more each time. Watching her, kagome. Suffer it just kills me inside knowing, that what she says is true. The premonitions I have been having are foretelling the same thing but, the magnitude of hers! It's crazy! Her body glows sometimes, and she floats above her bedding like she's possessed. It's like in her sleep she tries to run away from those treacherous sights that haunt her very soul. I must try as hard as I can to make things right.'  
  
"Miroku?" asked shaken Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Kagome." He responded in his usual calm deep voice.  
  
"This time.." she said starting to tear up again. "I saw myself standing there in a sea of blood, I saw the bodies of my friends, and family. I saw the body of my beloved pup. I saw the body of the person whom I care about more than possible. I saw myself facing Naraku alone, I know as well as you do that, in the end no one else will be able to defeat him. I will end up standing alone in a river of blood. I will watch my friends try to protect me, and fail. Unless the people surrender their strength to me, there will be no stopping Naraku. I will have to get rid of him on my own if I want my friends to live. I just wanna be able to get on with this, and see my comrades, and allies live through the rath of Naraku." And with that she burst into another sea of tears, and wept into his chest.  
  
"Shh. it's okay. I know we can pull through this if we all try hard."  
  
Sniffle sniffle.  
  
"Kagome" he said to her as she hung her head in memorial for something that hasn't even taken place yet. "Kagome, look at me." He said rising her chin with his hand.  
  
"We will make it through this I know."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked finishing the last of her sobs.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks. For all you've done for me, even though Inuyasha's gone "talking" with Kikyo. I would rather be here, being comforted by you. He wouldn't be that reassuring."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Miroku, is it okay that I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, if that's what you ant but, I will wake you up if you are having the dream again, its like watching a whole village suffer just hearing your screams of pain, and suffering."  
  
"Thanks Miroku, you better behave or, else." Said Kagome yawning.  
  
"Don't worry I will, and remember it will all be fine. Your safe here in my arms." He said reassuring her for the last time tonight as she fell asleep.  
  
(In Kagome's Dream)  
  
Running for her life breathing so hard that she felt as if her lungs were going to squeeze the life out of her. One by one her friends that were running with her fell. First to die was Kaede, she was caught by one of Naraku's tentacles her body sliced into mere pieces. As the blood spilled out of her now shredded body. Her intestines, and heart burst, and it showered kagome with blood.  
  
Next to die was Kikyo, she was bitten in half by one of his army of billions of demons. Her legs, and hips fell down, and spilled her blood all over the torso ridden ground.  
  
Next was Sango, Kagome looked back to see the young taijya's body fall to the ground, falling with her companion Kirara. Lesser demons ripped her body open and, ate her insides. As she was screaming in sheer agony.  
  
Slowly the hoards of demons picked them off one by one kouga, and Ayame died together fighting. Inuyasha pierced by his own sword, and still alive but only to have hundreds of demons come to feast upon his flesh, and blood. Miroku had his cursed hand cut completely off, and it sucked him in piece by piece. Finally it came down to her and...  
  
(End of dream)  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" yelled Miroku in alarm as he tried to calm her thrashing. She was so terrified that her body started to send sparks out starting a small ember a few feet away from where they sat.  
  
Shrieking!  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! It's only a dream!"  
  
"No! No! No! Stop, don't!" she screamed still in her dream.  
  
Then it ended, she was trembling in fear, Sango, and her kitsune were scared out of their minds! Shippo was crying, and Sango holding the traumatized kit. As she herself was shaking, her face stained with the look of worry.  
  
  
  
I hope you like! Tell a friend. If you want more I want at least 5 reviews. Sorry but, I want to have some reviews so I know im not just writing a fic without anyone reading it.  
  
Ja Ne InuNaiomi 


	2. Slow Torture

Chapter two – A slow torture

Thanks for the encouraging reviews!!! I'm so happy my writing is noticed! Well here's your chapter.

FYI- I only put in a small part of the battle scene, and more will come. Also I will bring Inuyasha in, if you guys want me to, tell me in your reviews if you want me to or not. Also I want 3- 5 reviews before I write again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up your scaring me!" cried Shippo.

Then finally, it stopped. Her body was lined in a black aura, a fog crept in just around her body, and then they all saw it............. What she had seen in her dream.

"Oh- oh- my- god." Whimpered Sango.

"Dear, lord." Said Miroku in a shaky voice.

"Mommy!!!!" cried the young Kitsune.

This was unlike any of them had ever seen before. It was grotesque, painful, sad, and most of all terrifying.

"S...So that's what she's been seeing all this time." Stated Miroku in a nervous voice. 'This is unlike anything I've seen or heard before. Kagome has a truly tormented soul. Before I didn't think that it was that bad, I thought the way she was handling it, she was safe but, what I just saw is far beyond terrifying.'

"Sango." said Miroku in a stern voice.

"Go tell Kirara to transform. Calm yourself, and handle Shippo. We must get her to Kaede's." he said with fear showing plainly in his eyes.

"Hai." Said the saddened Taijya. "Come- on Shippo lets go."

A few moments later Sango arrived back with Kirara transformed, and her slayer uniform on. Her eye's red from crying, and fear in her heart for what was to come.

'If her dream was correct then we'll die very soon. Our deaths will be painful and our souls will be unleashed from the mortal tombs that en-captivate them.'

"It's okay Shippo, Kagome will be fine." Said sango stroking his trembling back. 'Or so I hope....'

After nearly an hour of riding on the back of the faithful demon, they slowed down, and landed on the ground surrounded by greenery, shrubbery and such. They were about 10 feet away from the old Miko's house. They headed towards it with Miroku carrying Kagome bridal style.

Kaede walked out feeling their grief stricken aura's approach her hut.

"Miroku! What happened?" she instantly asked upon seeing Kagome's thrashing form in his arms.

"Kaede, she wont wake up. She's caught in her dream. Its not any usual nightmare, they have never gotten this bad. She's to terrified to wake up."

"I see... come child. Lets see how we can help her." Said the old woman leading them into her small hut.

Miroku carefully laid Kagome onto a soft bed that the apprentices had laid out for Kagome. Her face was covered in sweat, and tears were trailing down her face.

Kagome's dream

'It is all over, truly over. But with what!? The expense of my friends! My kit! I cant believe that we couldn't beat him as a whole!'

Then a voice rang out from somewhere, "You Kagome! You have failed us! You let us die we were counting on you! You were supposed to save us all. I thought you were going to keep Shippo safe! What about him! He's dead now! All because of you! If it were Kikyo and, you never had come here she would have been able to save us all!" said the angry disappointed voice of Inuyasha.

"B...but you're dead!" Kagome whispered.

"Very much dead! Thanks to you!" said a now booming voice that made her cringe from the hatred that it was filled with.

"I didn't mean it! Its not like I could help that you died! You and your dead bitch said that you could fight alone, and that you didn't need any help from a weakling like me! So I take no responsibility for your death!" she screamed back at the treacherous voice.

'What am I saying! I totally take responsibility for all of their deaths! I can't stand this anymore! Why wont god just let me die.' Kagome thought tears falling down her grime-covered cheeks.

Back to real life

"Miroku, Sango you stay here. Shippo please go outside." She said in a grim voice.

"But, I want to stay with Kagome!" cried the child.

"Shippo, do as Kaede says. You need to for I don't know what she is going to say, and I don't want you to hear it." Said Sango in a stern tone.

"Fine." Shippo sniffled as he walked out the door.

"Miroku, Sango. Kagome is so terrified she put herself into a shock. It basically shut down all her senses, her dream took over, and she now is lost in a world of pain, agony and torture."

"Kaede what your saying is..." Said Miroku, cut off by someone.

"We cannot help her." finished Sango

"Yes child, I'm afraid all we can do now is pray to kami that she doesn't die from fear." Said Kaede slowly rising up to make some tea for them, and to let the newly acquired information sink in.

"Sh.. She can't! You're lying!" yelled Sango refusing to believe what she just heard.

"I'm sorry Sango there's nothing we can do now but, wait." Said Kaede sadly.

Authors note

Gods that made me sad to write. I had no choice it was the only way to get the point across. R&R tell your friends about InuNaiomi, and sad creator my very good friend. Also read my new story Messing with a Miko. I think you'll like it. It's a story of betrayal and newly found love.

It might take a while to get more chapters up but since I have 7 days till school starts I'm going to try to update all my fics.

Ja

InuNaiomi


End file.
